This new Gordon Research Conference will focus on relationship to mutations to human cancer. The Conference aims to address, in a single meeting, diverse research areas that focus on DNA damage, mechanism of mutagenesis, and the association between mutations and human cancer. We anticipate that the meeting will be attended by approximately 135 scientists from many countries, representing universities, research institutes, industry and government agencies. The Conference will consist of nine sessions, each including a Chairman, three or four scheduled speakers, and extensive time for discussions. Poster sessions will present an opportunity for all present to communicate and discuss their work in great detail. Discussion leaders and speakers are being drawn from outstanding and innovative scientists who have made recent significant contributions to the fields of mutations and cancer. The sessions will cover alterations in DNA structure induced by chemical carcinogens, new techniques to identify mutations, relationships between DNA damage and mutagenesis, mechanisms for synthesis of DNA by purified DNA polymerases, relationship of mutations to cancer, epigenetic mechanisms in carcinogenesis, as well as genetic susceptibility and epidemiology of human cancer. This international and multi-disciplinary conference will enrich all of the participants understanding of this diverse area, and in the process, the conference should have a major impact on how we all think about the mutagenic process and its relationship to human cancer.